Satan (Composite Devilman)
|-|Ryo Asuka= |-|Satan= Summary Satan is an Archangel who fell from grace when they defied God by siding with the demon race, after they learned of its plan to wipe them out. After seemingly defeated in Cretaceous era Earth, Satan and the army of demons go into hibernation, frozen in ice caps across the world. They remain in this state until they wake up two million years later, to discover that the Earth had been taken over by humans. Disgusted by these new creatures, Satan decides to deal with them first before resuming their battle with God. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with weapons | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Satan, Ryo Asuka, Lan Asuka, Jun Fudo, Lucifer, Serpent of Light Origin: Devilman Gender: Intersexual Age: Older than the universe Classification: Archangel, Demon, Other side of Amon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, High Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Charismatic Persuasion, Time Paradox Immunity (Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear Akira from very far away) | All of the abilities in the previous key but far stronger, able to survive in space, Interdimensional Travel, Time Travel, Teleportation, Healing, BFR (Able to send the sun into another dimension), Telekinesis, Intangibility (His body is made up of photon energy), Light Manipulation (Able to produce light that can damage his enemies), Energy Projection, Black Hole Creation (Created a black hole to kill Nagai and Mazinger), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to protect himself from harm), Danmaku (Can fire multiple projectiles at once, covering the whole planet), Transformation (Demons are able to transform and evolve by absorbing their victims), Reality Warping (Reality warped the earth when God erased the existence of all life), Flight, Giant Form (Up to Type 5), Matter Manipulation (Can change the size of an object using molecular control), Illusion Creation (Can create very convincing illusions), Mind Manipulation (Casually mind wiped the entire earth), Transmutation (Can casually change the shape of both living and non-living beings), Power Absorption (Able to absorb other being's power), Absorption (Able to absorb another lifeforms), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Asked Nagai why they are washed away concepts for his work), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling from likes of Zenon and Amon), Acausality (Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten), Telepathy, Conceptual Existence (He is a living, personified idea thought up by the humans), Power Bestowal (Gave Akira his powers), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease his size), Non-Corporeal, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Power Nullification (Able to nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Biological Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Possession (Has the ability to possess humans), Astral Projection, Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, able to resurrect others from complete nothingness), Aura, Body Control, Duplication (Duplicated himself to two separate entities), Creation (Can casually create various object, living beings, planet population and even new body for himself), One Hit Kill (Able to kill with just a single touch), Fusionism (Able to forcefully fuse other people), Holy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (As a left hand of God, Satan can likely manipulate space-time to some extent), Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Blast (Didn't get affected by Mazinger's energy beam), Heat Manipulation (Was not affected by extreme heat caused by Mazinger), Fire Manipulation (Upscaling from weaker demons than him), Hellfire Manipulation (Didn't affected by the attacks like these in hell), Radiation Manipulation (He can tank nuclear missiles with no repercussions whatsoever), Absorption (He cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them or have weaker will, and even if they're absorbed they can regain control over time), Reality Warping (Likes of Amon didn't affected by various reality warpers), Biological Manipulation (In Devilman Saga, he is nothing but an armor), Power Absorption (His powers cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Transmutation (Upscaling from weaker demons, who can stop themselves from "merging"), Void Manipulation (Able to exist in Netherworld for millions of years, a nothingness where time doesn't flow), Existence Erasure (God exiled them instead even after he denied their form and existence in the physical world), Time Manipulation (Able to break out of the time loops), Spatial Manipulation, BFR and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to kill very weak demons by himself), Small Building level with weapons | [[User blog:Cooltaff12/Satan Destroys the Moon Feat|At least Planet level]] (Destroyed the moon), likely far higher (His greater feats are too vague to give him tier). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Superhuman (Able to dodge and surprise fodder demons), Supersonic+ Attack Speed with guns | FTL (His attacks were able to travel at 1.2c, and fought Devilman, who can dodge it at point-blank) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class Y (Can grow his size as big as the earth), likely far higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: Wall level | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Took direct hits from Devilman). Regeneration, Immortality and Non-Corporeal true nature make him very difficult to kill Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Extended melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with various edged weapons and firearms | Interdimensional Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms | None Notable Intelligence: Genius (An expert demonologist and manipulator, able to manipulate world leaders without breaking a sweat) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | None Keys: Human | Satan Gallery Satan (Devilman movie ).jpg Satan (Devilman manga).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Golden King (Ourai no Gahkthun) Golden King's Page (This was 5-B Satan against Ultharathotep Golden King, In-Character and speed unequalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Dynamic Planning Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Rulers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Villain Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Oh! Production Category:Production Reed Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5